


A Mind Could Forget

by theshipshipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipshipper/pseuds/theshipshipper
Summary: "Remember... remember I love you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know there's only a few days left before the premiere but I'm dying from that trailer!!!
> 
> This is a little something I wrote to sort of make my wait bearable. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_"Remember... remember I love you."_

Lydia's breath catches in her throat - because she knows. Deep down, she's always known it, but it feels different when he says it, when it puts actual meaning to everything he's ever done for her and she wants to cry because Stiles Stilinski has the worst timing in the world.

She stares into his eyes, just holding onto what he said, telling herself not to forget over and over again. She doesn't completely believe that she can forget about this brown-eyed boy who has always been there for her, who has saved her time and again. But she's seen it, the memory of him fading away from his dad, from Scott, from everyone they've ever known and in a short matter of time, she will too.

_Remember_ , she begs her heart silently - because she knows how empty it will feel to not be loved by Stiles.

She holds onto his brown eyes, staring into hers with equal desperation that she lets out a sob. How can she ever forget Stiles who slowly crept into her heart and stayed there, Stiles who loved so deeply that he'd go through the deepest parts of hell if it meant those he loved would be safe, this boy who came back for her.

And then he's gone.

And she realized that she never said it back and it gnaws at her because he still doesn't know.

_"I love you too."_ She breathes, looking at the space he was just sitting in and she cries, cries because she could've told him then, told him what she's known for a while now and she didn't, couldn't... wouldn't.

Lydia frowns at the empty seat next to her, she could feel tears streaming down her face but she doesn't understand why. She blinks, trying to remember what the hell she's doing in the middle of nowhere, sitting in an old jeep she's never seen before.

She feel confused, her mind is blank, like there's something important she's forgetting. She knows her name, her address, her friends... but there's something she's missing and she knows this because her heart hurts and she doesn't understand why she wants to rip out of her chest just so it'd stop hurting.

_It's funny what the heart can remember that a mind could forget._

 


End file.
